Khalzar K3 7Under Hunter
Khalzar K3 7Under Hunter, known as Beat Kukulcan 7Under Hunter (ビートククルカン・セブンアンダー・ハンター, Bīto Kukurukan Sebun Andā Hantā) in Japan, is an Attack Type Beyblade released as part of the God Layer System as well as the Burst System. It was released in Japan on December 28th, 2017 for 972円 as the prize Beyblade in Random Booster Vol. 9 Beat Kukulcan.7U.Hn and was later released in western countries as a SwitchStrike Starter Pack. Energy Layer - Khalzar K3 Main article: Energy Layer - Khalzar K3 Khalzar K3 features a vague tear drop shaped design with two large wings and two points of recoil on either side, akin to Quetziko Q2, with a serpent/bird's head molded on the bottom of the Layer, meant to represent this Layer's Japanese namesake; Kukulkan, the feathered serpent of Mayan mythology. As part of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System, Khalzar K3 features a gimmick; the points of recoil can extend. Like Arc Bahamut, Khalzar K3 features a sub-layer that connects with the prongs of a Disc so as the Khalzar K3 Combination grows halfway to Bursting, the sub-layer moves and releases locks on the contact points, allowing Centrifugal Force to extend them outward and increase Attack potential. The two points of contact are ridged which creates a surface that grips into the gaps and grooves of the opponent's Layer creating high Burst Attack potential while minimizing recoil. The Attack potential is bolstered by the heavy weight from the thickness of the Layer which increases the inertia and the strong teeth of the Takara Tomy release which reduces the risk of Self-Bursts. However, this method of attack reduces the effectiveness of the gimmick as the contact points do not depend on protruding from the Layer and the attack method requires mobile tips, preventing the Layer from being used effectively on Stationary Attack Combinations. Forge Disc - 7 Main article: Forge Disc - 7 7''', like other odd numbered Core Discs, is an asymmetrical, elliptical disc that can facilitate a Disc Frame. '''7 is designed similar to Gravity or Heavy, with seven designs jutting out that resemble the number "7". At first glance, the Disc looks unbalanced, but in reality, two of the sections on one side being halves makes it balanced. 7''' is one of the heaviest Discs thus far, outclassed only by 10 and 0, and has a ideal weight distribution for Stamina Combinations. Its high Outward Weight Distribution grants it not only the highest Stamina potential out of all other Core Discs, but its weight grants it high Attack and Defense potential without the severe Burst Risk of 8. With the use of Disc Frames, '''7 can be used to great effect in any Combination. Disc Frame - Under Main article: Disc Frame - Under Under features a diamond shape with clockwise protrusions on each corner, akin to Force or Cross, at a downward angle. This shape is meant to increase Burst Attack during Disc-to-Layer contact in Right-Spin Combinations. However, due to most Burst Performance Tips being of the same or very similar heights, such contact is rare and the direction of the protrusions reduces recoil when used on Left-Spin Combinations. While the round shape of the Frame may imply high Life After Death, the downward angle of the protrusions creates a perimeter too rough to aid in Life After Death in Defense and Stamina Combinations like Cross and Glaive. However, Under is one of the heavier Frames in the metagame, which grants high Attack potential when paired with Core Discs such as 0 or 7. Performance Tip - Hunter Main article: Performance Tip - Hunter Hunter features a flat rubber tip with a circular depression in the center, akin to Xtreme, that sits at the standard height. The surface area to friction ratio of Hunter creates a moderately aggressive, easy to control in a Banking Shoot, movement pattern. In terms of speed, Hunter is faster than Accel and Zephyr but slower than Xtreme, Hold and a worn Variable. Hunter's speed allows for strong attacks and its high friction creates less chances of losing the Banking Pattern in battle which would make it an excellent choice for Attack Combinations. However, Hunter has four major weaknesses. First, the high friction of the rubber means that Hunter has incredibly low stamina, which when combined with the light weight of the Burst System compared to previous Systems means that there is less inertia, exacerbating the Stamina issue further. Second, the high friction means that Hunter resists changes to the Beyblade's spin from contact with the opponent, thus more force is taken by the teeth in Takara Tomy Layers or the slopes in Hasbro Layers, increasing the chances of Self-Bursts. Third, Hunter will wear down with use, decreasing its aggression with little to no improvement to the tip's Stamina, meaning that multiple copies much be purchased in order to replace worn ones. Finally, even in mint condition, the small surface area means that Hunter will settle to the center incredibly quickly, too quickly for Attack Combinations, however, when paired with parts with high Outward Weight Distribution, this weakness does not apply. While Hunter features high KO resistance when settled, higher than Defense or Bite, its Stamina is too low for it to be viable. Trivia * Khalzar's Japanese name, Beat Kukulcan, and avatar are based from the mythical creature Kukulcan, a feathered serpent in Mayan mythology.